One Mistake Could Create So Much More
by Sarr
Summary: Inuyasha x-over L is dead, Light & Near are working together against Mello, when Mello causes major problems involving one Kagome Higurashi. Why is she causing so much trouble? What does Light's father have hidden from his family? Kagome/Mello
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I had to write this. It sounded good, well, that's what I thought. This is a Mello/Kagome pairing. I didn't want L to be dead, it's best that he is in this one. **(L has already died and Light and Near are working together against Mello. And instead of light and the others older, I want them to be almost the exact same age as when L died if not a little older. )**

* * *

**Ages:**

**- **Light 17-18

**-** Misa 19-20

**-** Kagome 15-16

**-** Near 13-14

**-** Mello 14/15-16

**-** Who cares about the others **(I don't)**

* * *

""-Talking

_''-Thoughts_

* * *

'_This plan is perfect.' _thought the blond haired male,

'_so much better than what I previously planned.'_

The girl they captured put up quite a fight. She looks like she can't put up a fight at all, but they were so wrong. Most of his men had at least one bone broken, if not more. She had long black hair with blue tints, that reached her mid back. She was dressed in a grey baby doll tee shirt and black skinny jeans.

He had originally planned to kidnap Sayu Yagami, but once they found about her, everything changed.

Kagome Higurashi, is what everyone calls her, but really, her true name is Kagome Yagami, eldest daughter, love child, of Soichiro Yagami.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

* * *

The Director had been kidnapped. The exchange for the Director's was canceled, he was already dead. Upon the second call, this information was given to Soichiro Yagami.

"We'll exchange for your daughter." the kidnaper spoke through the phone

"Leave Sayu out of this!" Soichiro yelled, "Who ever said we were talking about Sayu?" the kidnaper replied

"What does he mean dad? I've only got one sister!" Light asked to Soichiro, forgetting to whisper so the kidnapper wouldn't hear him.

"Ah, it seems that nobody knows about your little slip up, years ago." silence followed that statement

"Dad, what slip up? How many years ago?" Light asked confused,

Speaking into the phone once again, Soichiro demanded, "What have you done to Kagome?"

'_Kagome? Who the hell is Kagome!' Light thought_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, yeah, its been a while. I wanted to make the chapters _really_ long, but then I kind of forgot my plans for the chapters. =,=. Good news though. Since usually if I do have a chapter completed and ready to type I would have to wait about 2 weeks before I could type it, but now its probably gonna be a every weekend update. (hopefully)

* * *

"_"-talking

'__'-thoughts

* * *

  
_

Opening her eyes slowly, the bright light made her shut them again immediately. Trying again, the light wasn't as bad. Looking around the "room" which was actually a revolving door sealed shut so she couldn't escape. The walls on the door were see through but that didn't help her at all. She still didn't know were she was. All she could see was a dark hallway that was blocked off, and the only way you could get through was the door she was currently locked in.

"Great! Kidnapped again!" Kagome sighed, before thinking aloud, "How long was I out? And how the hell did I get here? WHY am I here?"

"For at least 3 hours." a male voice answered her.

Jumping, Kagome turned to where she heard the voice. "Who's there?" she called.

"Me." was spoken quickly by the male voice as a blond haired male stepped out of the shadows.

'_He's cute.' _Kagome blushed lightly from the thought. _'AH! I shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this!' _she thought, then spoke,

"Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked quietly.

"You could say that you're in one of my many hideouts. Why are you here? Girl, you're just a pawn in my plans to get the Death Note. Just do as I say and you won't get killed."

'_A pawn in his plans to get the Death Note? What is a "Death Note"?'_ Kagome asked herself. She was totally confused at the moment.

"Who are you? What is this "Death Note"?" she asked him

"Who am I? Your kidnapper of course. If you don't already know what the Death Note is, then your not meant to." he said amused at all the emotions crossing her face. First was confusion, then annoyance, quickly followed by anger. A growl rumbled from the back of her throat.

'_Smart ass.'_ she thought still growling at him. "I already know you're my kidnapper! I was asking for a name. Jerk." she turned her gaze away from the male in front of her. He smirked, "A name? Mello."

She looked back at him and said, "Mello? Who the hell names their kid that? They must have been doped up or something along those lines." she didn't mean to say it out loud. It was supposed to be a thought. She gulped when he glared at her before saying, "it's a nickname."

Looking at the watch on his wrist, he noticed it was time to give "L" another phone call.

* * *

---Headquarters---

* * *

The ringing of a phone was what interrupted everyone's train of thought. They could all guess who was on the other end of the line.

Mello.

Soichiro hurried and answered the phone. "I apologize for hanging up the phone so quickly and cutting off our "conversation", but a certain female had just awoken and wouldn't shut up." Mello said to the older male.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Soichiro asked, worried.

"Why do you care? Huh? You haven't even been in her life more than 4 or 5 years. She was probably told that you were dead." Mello said trying to rile him up. It worked, some what.

"I may not have been in her life much, but she is still my daughter. By blood." Soichiro said while thinking, _'Just wait till I get my hands on you, you little prick.'_

"What can I do so that you wont hurt her?" he asked Mello

"Bring me the Death Note and I'll let her go."

* * *

**A/N: i know it super short, but its better than nothing, right?**


	3. AN Important

**A/N:** My mother… erased everything… **_and I mean everything_**, totally wiped everything off _my_ computer. its like its brand new. all my music, pictures, EVERYTHING! So all my fics are gone. and another thing that's bad about it is she doesn't seem fazed at all. Like she doesn't care. She just carried on with her business like nothing happened.

_I'm sorry. _

i will continue as soon as i remember what i had previously saved but it wont be as great.


	4. I hate getting your hopes up, but AN

Okay guys. Here's the thing...I don't remember a thing about my stories. And I feel bad about that. I want to continue, but at the same time I don't. I've been thinking it over for a while now...and...I think I'm going to hand my stories over to other people (who would like to take over, of course.)

Okay so, if you're interested, pm me what story. AND to make sure you're serious about it, I want you to send me what you would post as the next chapter.


End file.
